Savin' Me
by OoCah
Summary: Kagome era uma adolescente normal até conhecer o amigo do namorado da sua amiga. E, com os maiores obstaculos, ela tentará ficar junto com ele, quebrando até uma promessa que fez com sua amiga.
1. Encontro

**Sexta, 21/04**

Bem, me chamo Kagome Higurashi. Estou no 3º ano e tenho 17 anos. As coisas parecem normais...

**Sangoo... Te amo Amô! **diz:

Kagome!

**Kagome.. All I need is you, Come please I'm callin' **diz:

Oie!

**Sangoo... Te amo Amô! **diz:

Você nem sabe.. ! Eu me acertei com o Mirok !

**Kagome.. All I need is you, Come please I'm callin' **diz:

Que bom ...

**Sangoo... Te amo Amô! **diz:

Ele vai vir esse final de semana com um amigo para cá... As vezes, é tão ruim ele morar tão longe...

**Kagome.. All I need is you, Come please I'm callin' **diz:

Nha, mas nada o que vocês não podem superar... o amor é maior que a distância...

**Sangoo... Te amo Amô! **diz:

Uhum..

_**Mirok.. Te amoo Sango ! **foi adicionado na janela._

**Kagome.. All I need is you, Come please I'm callin' **diz:

Oie Mirok ... nn

**Mirok.. Te amoo Sango ! **diz:

Oie kagome, oiee amor!

**Sangoo... Te amo Amô! **diz:

Oiee!

_**Inuyasha, festa no erick Terça! **foi adicionado na janela._

**Mirok.. Te amoo Sango ! **diz:

Garotas, esse é o Inuyasha... O tal cara que vai vir comigo final de semana..

**Kagome.. All I need is you, Come please I'm callin' **diz:

Ahh oo

**Sangoo...** **Te amo Amô!** diz:

Oi

**Inuyasha, festa no Erick Terça!** diz:

Eu tenho namorada oo

**Kagome.. All I need is you, Come please I'm callin'** diz:

Eu perguntei?

**Inuyasha, festa no Erick Terça!** diz:

Não, mas eu falei oo algum problema?

**Kagome.. All I need is you, Come please I'm callin'** diz:

Vários, até parece que eu estou dando em cima de você !

**Inuyasha, festa no Erick Terça!** diz:

Nunca se sabe ...

**Kagome.. All I need is you, Come please I'm callin'** diz:

Grosso!

**Inuyasha, festa no Erick Terça!** diz:

Irritante!

**Sangoo..** **Te amo Amô!** diz:

Omg oo 

_**Kagome.. All I need is you, Come please I'm callin'** saiu da janela._

Como eu vou agüentar esse tal de Inuyasha amanhã e Domingo... Eu não sei mesmo. Agora é tarde, vou dormir.

**Sábado, 22/04**

Eu moro no apartamento ao lado de Sango. Já pela manhãzinha, ela vem e me acorda... E QUANDO EU ABRO A PORTA... QUEM TAVA LÁ? SIM, MIROK E INUYASHA ! E eu ainda estava com meu pijama de ursinhos... Inuyasha é um hanyou, de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados...

- Kagome! – disse mirok me dando um abraço.

- Oi... – falei. O inuyasha me olhava de baixo para cima..

- Meu deus, vamos... – resmungou sango me puxando para o quarto para eu me arrumar. Trancou a porta e começou... – Que desanimo é esse?

- Eu só não estou muito afim de sair hoje... Principalmente...

- Por causa daquele Inuyasha? Ah, nem liga! Aquilo foi uma briga de msn... É que a namorada dele é muito ciumenta e..

- Aff... Como se eu estivesse apaixonadíssima por ele.. meu! Eu nem conheço ele...

- é, eu sei, mas ele gosta de fazer isso para prevenir, sabe... quem sabe...

- Não se preocupe, não irei me apaixonar por ele.. – falei sarcasticamente.

- Isso é uma promessa... – suspirou sango.

- Sim... Agora, que roupa eu vou! – perguntei.

- Essa aqui... – disse ela me mostrando uma mini-saia jeans, uma blusinha preta com detalhes em prata, e uma sandália de salto.

- Tudo bem então... – eu peguei a roupa e fui até o banheiro. Coloquei, penteei meu cabelo, coloquei meu brinco... E fui para a sala com Sango.

- Kagome-chan, você está linda... – falou mirok levando um puxão de orelha de sango. E inuyasha só ficava olhando, sem falar nada.

- Obrigada, Mirok... Bem, aonde vamos! – perguntei.

- Eu estava pensando em primeiro irmos ao cinema, depois almoçar no shopping... e convidar o resto do povo para ir no boliche de tardinha... – ele respondeu.

- Para mim está ótimo... – disse sango.

- Para mim também... – concordou Inuyasha.

- Então vamos... – eu falei saindo do apartamento com sango, mirok e Inuyasha. Pegamos um Taxi, fomos até o shopping, entramos e fomos aonde é o cinema. Lá...

- VAMOS ASSISTIR a casa de cera? (sim, eu sei que saiu de exibição, mas...) – disse mirok todo emocionado.

- NÃO! – eu e a sango gritamos. Odiamos filme de terror...

- Ah vai.. ! – insistiu mirok.

- É, vamos.. ! – exclamou inuyasha.

- Eu fico do seu lado, sango... – continuou mirok.

- Então tá... – suspirou Sango. – Kagome?

- Bem... a maioria ganhou né... – eu falei fazendo cara de "vocês ganharam". Compramos os ingressos e entramos na sala. No primeiro banco sentou Mirok, depois Sango, depois eu e depois Inuyasha. O filme começou, e era muito nojento... eu fiquei com um certo medo, e comecei a tentar tampar meus olhos mas Inuyasha segurou minhas mãos. É, ele segurou. E sussurrou:

- Os seus movimentos bruscos estão fazendo eu não prestar a atenção no filme...

AFF! Pensei que ele ia dizer algo mais...

- grosso... – falei baixo.

- Eu ouvi. – ele respondeu.

- Que bom – provoquei. – Alias, a sua namoradinha não gostaria de te ver segurando a minha mão dentro do cinema..

- Ela ia entender..

- Como ela deve ser ciumenta, acho que não...

- Pare de falar, humana, eu quero ver o filme..

- Tudo bem, Hanyou...

Finalmente o filme acabou. Graças a deus era de manhã, senão eu não iria dormir...

- Aonde vamos comer? – perguntou o hanyou.

- Que tal uma batata recheada? – respondeu sango.

- Boa idéia... – falei.

Andamos até a batata recheada. Compramos duas, eu rachei com Sango e Mirok com o Inuyasha.

- Já volto... – disse sango se levantando da mesa e correndo.

- Eu também .. – suspirou mirok correndo atras de sango. Resultado: Ficou eu e o hanyou na mesa.

- Tem um bichinho no seu ombro.. – ele resmungou. AH! Tinha mesmo... Eu gritei... Ele se levantou, foi até a mim e tirou o tal bichinho do meu ombro. Até que ele não é tão chato assim... – Meu deus, vão pensar que eu acompanho uma louca no shopping... – retiro o que eu disse.

- Kagome! – exclamou alguém vindo na minha direção. Ah! Era o Kouga e o seu irmão menor, Shippo.

- Kouga-kun... – disse eu abraçando ele. Inuyasha só ficou olhando.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou kouga para mim sobre Inuyasha.

- Ah, ele é amigo do Mirok... – respondi.

- Kouga! – falou mirok se aproximando com sango. – Que bom que você está aqui.. Eu acabei de ficar sabendo, hoje a noite vai abrir uma boate no shopping, nós podemos ir de noite...

- Mirok, nós somos de menores... – disse sango.

- Vocês tem 17 anos! E alias, eu e o Mirok temos 19... – suspirou inuyasha.

- É, mas ninguém vai ligar se vocês forem... Então, topam? – mirok completou e perguntou.

- Bem, eu topo... – falei.

- Eu também... – concordou Kouga.

- Então tá... – disse sango.

**Sábado, 22/04  
21:30**

Ficamos na vila e conseguimos entrar. Sango e Mirok foram correndo até a pista de dança e ficaram lá. Eu sentei numa cadeira ao lado de Kouga e Inuyasha foi na parte de bebidas.

- Quer dançar? – convidou Kouga.

- Claro! – respondi pegando um copo com bebida que a garçonete me deu. Não demorou muito e eu acabei ficando bêbada, e ainda estava dançando com kouga, mas ele recebeu um telefonema e teve que ir por causa do irmãozinho que estava sozinho na sua casa. Daí eu fui até o balcão e me sentei do lado de Inuyasha. – oie inu-kunnnn...

- você bebeu demais... – ele apenas respondeu isso.

- Acho que eu vou vaza... TCHAU MIROK, TCHAU SANGO! – gritei.

- Mas como você vai embora..? – perguntou inuyasha.

- eu me viro! – respondi.

- Não, é muito perigoso. – disse o hanyou me segurando.

- A sua namorada não gostaria de ver isso! – eu já estava meio zonza...

- aff... vamos, eu te levo para a sua casa... – ele suspirou se levantando e saindo da boate comigo. Pegamos um taxi e fomos até a minha casa, eu abri e me joguei no sofá.

- então inu-kunnnn... Você gosta de trair a sua namorada?

- Quer alguma coisa para beber? – foi apenas o que ele perguntou.

- Eu já volto! – me levantei, mas senti duas mãos me segurando pela cintura e me puxando para trás. Eu tentei me soltar, mas apenas cai no chão

- Haha... – ele riu. O HANYOU RIU. Da minha cara. Eu tentei rir, mas no mínimo eu senti uma dor e acabei desmaiando.

Domingo, 23/04 

Eu apenas acordei depois daquela noite com uma ressaca terrível. Mas, pelo o que eu lembrava, eu tinha desmaiado ou sei lá o que... E acordei na minha cama, com inuyasha dormindo sentado numa cadeira do lado da minha cama. Tinha ficado aquela noite cuidando de mim. Inacreditável. Eu mal me lembro o que fiz na noite passada, estou morrendo de vergonha de falar com ele. Eu fui me arrastando na cama até perto dele, e fiquei olhando-o. Até que ele acordou e deu de cara com o meu rosto perto dele.

- Então você acordou... – ele suspirou se levantando e virando a cara.

- Inuyasha... – chamei ele.

- Que foi? Já não bastou ter dado trabalho a noite inteira? – ele perguntou grosso.

- Desculpa... – disse com algumas lagrimas caindo dos meus olhos.

- Tudo bem... – ele chegou perto de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido – mas se quiser me chamar de inu-kun, eu não ligo.

INACREDITÁVEL!

OoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Olá nn

Bem, essa é a Segunda tentativa de fanfic... uu eu exclui aquela outra...

Espero que gostem !

REVIEWS ! 

**. Cá-chan .**


	2. Nunca mais

- Tudo bem... – ele chegou perto de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido – mas se quiser me chamar de inu-kun, eu não ligo.

INACREDITÁVEL!

**- **tá... – suspirei. – mas a sua namorada...

– eu não tenho namorada... – ele disse me interrompendo.

– mas por que então você disse... ? – perguntei.

– ela.. me traiu com outro, a tempos eu não fico com ninguém, to sozinho e...

- tudo bem então... mas não é um motivo para mentir... – me levantei e andei em direção dele – tá, inu-kun ?

- tá, k-chan ...

– Agora eu vou encontrar a Sango... Ela provavelmente teve estar no seu apartamento com o mirok...

– feh... – ele resmungou com as suas orelhinhas mexendo. Eu... andei em direção dele como se fosse... beijar ele, sei lá... ele até ficou vermelho. Mas... eu não resisti... e... – MINHAS ORELHAS! SOLTA!

- AHH! – gritei soltando as orelhas dele. Eram extremamente confortáveis, mas... – tudo bem! Agora eu vou... – sai do apartamento e bati na porta de sango. Inu foi atras de mim. Enfim, após de alguns minutos, a porta é aberta. Era Mirok. Só de calção. MEU DEUS ! 

- CREDO! – gritou inuyasha tampando meus olhos.

– Ei... vocês estão se dando bem agora? – perguntou sango com roupão ao lado de mirok.

– Felizmente, mas Mirok... VESTE LOGO ALGUMA COISA PIAH! – continuou inu.

– tá! – suspirou mirok entrando dentro do banheiro.

– pronto... – disse inu tirando as mãos dos meus olhos e fazendo um sorriso.

Vocês passaram a noite juntos, é isso! – perguntou sango.

– HENTAI! – gritei.

– Não, Sangozinha... – respondeu inuyasha sarcástico. – Mas pelo jeito você...

– Oh, cala a boca! – interferiu sango.

– Tá ... – suspirou inu.

– inu-kun, você vai...

– INU-KUN! O QUE É ISSO, KAGOME! – gritou sango comigo. Nha...

– DEIXA ELA ME CHAMAR COMO BEM QUISER! – revidou inuyasha.

– O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – gritou mirok entrando na turma.

– CALEM A BOCA! – gritei, e todos ficaram quietos. Funcionou.

– Vamos aproveitar hoje bastante, porque infelizmente os dois vão ter que ir embora né... – disse sango. 

– graças a deus... – resmungou inuyasha.

– Eu ouvi isso... – disse.

– Desculpa... – suspirou inuyasha, sarcasticamente.

– Esse não é o inuyasha que eu conheço... – disse mirok.

– O QUE? – perguntou o hanyou.

– VOCÊ não fala desculpa... – explicou o jovem.

- E SE EU QUISER falar agora, porra ? (desculpa XD) – disse inuyasha nervoso.

- Calma oo

- FEH ! – resmungou inu.

- Então... – suspirei.

- VAMOS FESTEJAR ! – gritou mirok.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, só o tonto do mirok pulando que nem um boi feliz. Então...

- VAMOS! – gritei. Nos arrumamos, eu coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusinha branca e sandália. Inuyasha colocou uma bermuda, uma camiseta preta e tênis. Mirok colocou também calça jeans e uma camiseta azul, e Sango colocou um vestidinho curto com uma sandália bege. Fomos até um parque, eu sentei num banco, Mirok e Sango foram andar, eu ainda acho que eles foram "namorar" mas tudo bem. Inuyasha ficou chutando pedrinhas no chão resmungando. 0

- Você não cansa disso? – perguntei.

– Hum... disso o que? – respondeu.

– resmungar... – suspirei.

– não... – disse ele se sentando ao meu lado.

– Como é estudar em Kyoto?

- Hum... chato.

– Ai... só sabe reclamar ! – exclamei.

– feh! O mirok e a Sango estão demorando demais...

– É...

– eeuhueheuhaueh – inuyasha começou a rir.

– Que? Que foi! – perguntei.

– Você estava tão engraçada ontem a noite... – ele respondeu.

- Ah!

- Inu-kun... Você já traiu sua namorada! – disse ele rindo e imitando minha voz.

– Não zoa! – dei um tapinha nas costas dele.

– Agora eu vou apanhar né?

- Aham!

- Então... Que seja por um bom motivo.. – suspirou ela me segurando e me beijando. Não foi um beijo qualquer... O seus lábios eram macios... Continuei beijando, até que ele abriu um pouco mais a boca e a sua língua invadiu a minha boca... bom, minutos depois, eu me separei dele.. Nunca pensei que fosse tão... tarado?

**  
**- Ei...

– Que? – perguntou ele com toda inocência. Logo ele percebeu que todos do parque estavam olhando para nós, não que seja um parque de crianças... Mas.. MIROK E SANGO ESTAVAM ASSISTINDO! MEU DEUS!

- PROMESSA QUEBRADA! – gritou Sango. Eu fiquei... tão.. vermelha...

– Que promessa? – perguntou novamente inu..

– A promessa que ela fez comigo para NÃO ficar com você por causa da sua NAMORADA sabe... – continuou sango.

– Eu... eu.. – suspirou o hanyou.

– ELE NÃO TEM NAMORADA! – gritou mirok.

– Ah... então.. – disse sango.

– Feh! – resmungou inuyasha.

– Mas... Eu quebrei mesmo... – suspirei. Eu respeito muito a promessas, nunca quebrei uma, mas a condição dessa era eu não me apaixonar por ele... Eu... ainda não me apaixonei...

– E..?

- droga... – me levantei e corri até meu apartamento. E os três ficaram lá, que nem bobos... aff...

– O que deu em VOCÊ! – gritou inuyasha.

Já de noite, alguém aperta a campainha. Eu me levanto do sofá e abro a porta. Era Sango.

– Eles já foram... – suspirou ela..

– A muito tempo.. ? – perguntei.

– A três horas...

– Entra... – abri a porta para Sango que entrou e sentou no sofá, ligou a TV no jornal.

– O inuyasha parece gostar de você...

– E daí... ?

- Essa sua obcecação em respeitar promessas vai te matar! – exclamou a amiga.

– aff...

Sango parou de prestar atenção em mim e olhou para a TV... no noticiário.

Jornal: A poucos minutos, ocorreu um acidente no ônibus que ia para Kyoto, com 32 pessoas dentro. O ônibus bateu com um caminhão e capotou.

– NANI! – gritou sango desesperada.

- ... – fiquei paralisada.

Jornal: As vitimas feridas estão no Hospital June, Em Tóquio, E, tivemos 9 mortos.

Sango começou a chorar. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ela se levantou e correu até a porta e me puxou.

– Vamos para lá ! – gritou.

Fomos correndo até o Hospital, Lá, Sango correu até o balcão e falou:

- As vitimas... os... os... – gaguejava ela.

– As pessoas do acidente que sobreviveram, estão aqui, né? – perguntei.

– Sim... Todos estão bem agora, ai, fale com o doutor.. – disse a enfermeira apontando para o médico. 

– Tá... – sango foi correndo até o homem e falou – O mirok tá bem!

- Quem é Mirok? – perguntou o médico.

– Um homem que tava no acidente do ônibus... – ela completou.

– Olha, eu acho que não tem nenhum mirok que está aqui.. – respondeu o médico.

– Na... NÃO! – gritou Sango chorando.

– calma... – suspirei.

– Ah não! Acabei de Lembrar! Tem Mirok sim! – lembrou o medico.

– Te... tem? – perguntou sango fazendo umsorriso. – E... e Inuyasha?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Thanks pelas reviews! E... espero que gostem do segundo capitulo... nn"**

.Cá.


End file.
